


Candy on a Beach

by yauksiei



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beaches, I know it's completely out of season but y'know, M/M, Short, sorry - Freeform, writer!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a writer trying to get something done. But This Guy just has to ruin it. Short little thing, hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy on a Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's not in season, but I'm no good at Christmas fluff or anything, lol. I suppose I'll try and write something down the line, but not now. XD I have choir practice, so I've gotta go! Hope you enjoy!

Stiles was only out on the beach to use the background as inspiration for his first chapter. He was just minding his own business, pencil flowing on the page just the way he liked it, when this guy shows up. And suddenly it's so completely unfair how much more anti-social and awkward writing has made Stiles, because seriously, this guy.  _This. Guy._

It's almost ridiculous the way Stiles feels like a lovestruck teenager all over again, but another glance at This Guy's body and he is convinced that it's totally justified. Perfect abs, lovely stubble--yes, stubble is lovely, whoever says it isn't is lying to themselves--and the eyebrows too, with those nice muscles and perfect facial features--

So yeah. This Guy is ruining Stiles' though process. Which is bad, because Stiles was finally able to concentrate with the background noise on this really good idea that that ass has erased from his memory. Lydia is going to be so pissed when she finds out he's skipped another deadline. Maybe if Stiles took a picture of This Guy, she wouldn't be so mad and maybe take the time to think that maybe she was wro--no, wait a minute. Lydia Martin cannot and shall never be wrong.

Well, at least Stiles can get some good eye candy out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this short little thing! XP


End file.
